turn around and i'll be here
by beyond-the-twilight
Summary: "He's still surprised when he's allowed to kiss the bride, because no matter how loyal Rachel is, he's made himself believe in the worst so he won't be disappointed" Puck/Rachel. AU from Mash-Up. Faberry friendship. T for language


**A/N: AU from Mash-Up. The things that Puck says may be slightly rude, but that's his character - sorry if it offends you. Puck/Rachel relationship; Quinn/Rachel friendship. Reviews are love. **

It starts during the week they date (well make-out and link arms whilst they walk through the corridors of McKinley High). Rachel talks at high speeds, like literally a hundred miles per hour, and despite the fact that he's a badass and a self-proclaimed stud, he has nothing better to do than listen.

She talks about Tony (Puck's pretty sure that Tony guy better share his award or he's going to be dealing with a pissed off Rachel) and some shit called the Grammy's and the VMA's – basically a hundred different awards that she's planning on winning throughout her long and amazing career (her words, not his).

She talks about veganism and how it's a way of life that not only promotes the protection of animals and all that comes from them and also helps her voice, figure and skin care routines, although it costs a lot in vitamins.

She talks for hours (no, seriously, hours) about how Taylor Swift is amazingly talented and beautiful, but she wants to be more like a cross between Taylor Swift and some other chick called Taylor (he might have tuned out for a while) who can act pretty good, and has a deeper, more husky voice.

And by the end of the week, when she's dumping his sorry ass on the bleacher (don't tell anyone but he wasn't going to dump her), he actually misses the sound of her manic, one-sided conversations.

* * *

After Sectionals and the mess that is baby-gate (one day Kurt is gonna get thrown in a dumpster for coming up with that stupid name), he legit has no one to talk to.

Finn hates him, and although he misses his best friend (shut up, he's still a badass), he can't blame Finn for being mad. It was a shitty move – sleeping with Quinn – and probably not even worth it. Sure, she has this blonde hair that practically glows when the light hits it, but she started crying after and then forced him to pray. Plus, she practically has Finn Hudson scrawled across her ass, and although it felt like love at the time, he's pretty sure it's just lust.

Quinn's living in his house now though – literally in his room while he sleeps on the couch – but she refuses to talk to him. Her eyes are rimmed with red from all the crying she's been doing and even though he's trying to curb his ass-hole tendencies, that shit gets annoying. The only person she'll talk to is Rachel fricking Berry, who now spends at least three hours a day in his house (_in his room). _

He has no idea why Quinn will only talk to Rachel, considering the crazy midget was the one who broke the news to Finn, but when he asked, he got tears from Quinn (that girl cries at everything these days) and a look that made his balls literally whither up and practically fall off (god, Berry can be scary as fuck).

After Quinn cries herself to sleep (usually listening to Berry singing – the walls in his house are really, really thin), he and Berry will talk. It's the only human interaction he has, and he's not dumb enough to turn her away. For some reason, Rachel Berry has become the only person in his life that accepts him, and he's not going to search for a reason behind her madness.

* * *

Eventually, Rachel's visits get shorter and shorter, and Quinn's tears are fewer and fewer. The two are inseparable (which has sparked some smoking hot dreams of a threesome), but they spend less time at home because Quinn is finally up to facing the outside world (which may sound all impressive but really, it's a visit to the mall. It's not that special).

Sometimes, he'll tag along (Shut up, he has nothing better to do). He always gets roped into carrying their bags, and he'll be forced to buy Quinn some crap from McDonald's ("A McFlurry with Oreos Puck, it's not rocket science. Oh and the fries so I can dip them in the ice-cream")

He doesn't know why he puts up with their crap, but sometimes, when Rachel says something funny, and a smile lights up Quinn's face, he thinks it might be worth it.

After all, Berry's not that bad (like, he only wants to set himself on fire 49% of the time) and if it's making Q happy (he's fucked up her whole life recently) then he'll tolerate it.

Fine, he enjoys it.

* * *

For Quinn's birthday, Rachel thinks it's a good idea to go all out – balloons, streamers, cake, games – no, she seriously does.

"Noah, we need to plan Quinn a birthday party" are her exact words.

"Fuck that noise"

"As one of your closest friends, and Quinn's best friend in the entire world, it's my responsibility to inform you that we are throwing Quinn a birthday party, and it will be the best birthday party she's ever been to. Now, I can do it without you, and make sure Quinn knows you don't care about her enough to help me, or you can help every step of the way and have a happy Quinn on your hands for the next few weeks".

So, they plan Quinn a birthday party (shut up, he's not whipped, he just knows she's right).

* * *

On the day of the party, Berry's literally bouncing off the walls (he didn't realize it would be such a bad idea to give her sugar), and he's rearranging the plates of food for the tenth time. The surprise party starts in twenty minutes, which is when Quinn will get home from wherever the fuck she was in the first place.

The only problem is people, or the lack of them. It's just them, the two of them sitting in the kitchen (or bouncing in her case), because no one else has shown up.

Sure, Quinn's social standings have dropped (like, a lot) but there are only so many parties in Lima and people don't just give up on a party - no matter whose holding it. But then he remembers that Rachel Berry planned the party, and although she may be pretty cool, no one else knows that. In her quest to be "Quinn's best friend in the entire world", she's going to break the blonde's heart.

But then the front door opens and Kurt piles in, his arms filled with presents, followed by Mercedes and Artie, whose being pushed by Tina. The four of them walk through to the kitchen and put the presents on the empty table that Rachel has set up for this reason.

"Berry, no offence, but this isn't exactly a kick ass party", he informs the midget who is now dishing out hugs and soft drinks from the fridge, even though it's his house.

Before she can reply, the door swings open again, and Mike and Matt walk in, Mike holding Brittany's hand tightly. Then, because Brittany's there, Santana's walking in the door as well, her pinky hooked on Brittany's.

And because Santana's there (the head bitch in charge), a few more cheerleaders stroll in, and a couple of jocks, before Rachel stands up and locks the front door.

"The fuck you doing?"

It's then that he realizes that only the people who really like Quinn are here – the glee club, the few cheerleaders that haven't been total bitches to her and the couple of jocks who haven't thrown slushies at her, and have actually held the door open for her on occasion.

"You're a fucking genius"

And he's right. Quinn cries when she sees what they've (she's) done, and declares Rachel the best friend anyone could ask for. He might just smile at the happy tears on Quinn's cheek and the jaw-breaking smile Rachel's wearing.

Ok, he totally smiled.

* * *

St. Finn eventually realizes just what he's lost in Berry, and comes rushing back to her side – her knight in shining whatever the fuck he's wearing (he looks like he's got dressed in the dark).

"I know I've been a jerk to you, Rach, but I like, I like, like you and stuff, and if you can like, forgive me, I think we could umm, be really great together", the giant bumbles his way through the speech he's clearly been practicing. How the hell do girls fall for this crap?

But because she's Rachel, and she's different (special), she looks for Quinn before answering (douchebag said this in glee), even though she's been wanting Finn forever.

Quin has this look on her face, like her heart's breaking and she may never recover, and he's fairly sure it's not an act (Quinn doesn't even know Rachel's looking at her). He knows Rachel thinks it's not an act because her face falls, and then she turns back to Finn.

"I don't think now is the right time for us. You and Quinn have only been broken up for a few months, and as Quinn is my best friend, and Noah is one of my closest friends, I believe it would be a conflict of interest" she says, all professional like, and he doesn't think he's ever been prouder of anyone.

Quinn's face lights up like Rachel has just hung the moon and filled the sky with stars (and knowing her, its probably possible) and Finn's face scrunches up into that confused face, cause he doesn't understand most of what Berry just said. He has no idea why, but that feeling in his chest (his heart started beating really hard – like it literally hurt – and he felt like he couldn't breathe) has faded a little bit now that Rachel's turned Finn down.

He really should be happy for Finn for finding someone he likes after everything that's happened, but as Rachel walks out of glee (and of course he and Quinn follow) he has to resist flipping Finn the bird.

* * *

Quinn's going fucking crazy – like even more than normal. She's overdue and she can't see her feet and that's apparently an excuse for her to go ape shit over everything ("Puck, this plate has dirt in the corner – Rachel, tell Puck this plate has dirt in the corner"), so eventually, Rachel takes pity on him and asks Quinn to sleep over for the night.

Quinn jumps at the chance and if he wasn't so fucking relieved, he'd probably feel insulted.

He gets the call from Rachel in the middle of the night (he can't help the smile that crosses his face when her name flashes across his scene) and his heart starts beating one hundred times faster because Quinn's in labour and his baby's coming, and he's about to be a dad and he can't breathe and it's terrifying.

When she whispers that it'll be ok, he can breathe properly again. There's something about her voice that makes everything seem ok, and he spends the whole drive to her house just thinking about it. She and Quinn jump into the car as soon as he pulls into the drive, Rachel squeezing Quinn's hand while the blonde sobs.

Even as he's got his foot pushed straight to the floor and he's speeding towards the hospital, he's upset that she's sitting in the back seat with Quinn instead of up here holding his hand (shut up, he's still a badass).

He doesn't deny it: he's in serious like with Rachel Berry. Fuck, he might just love her a little (fine, a lot).

* * *

His baby comes screaming into the world, and Quinn's screaming, and he's hovering and Rachel's holding the three (four) of them together. He doesn't know how he survived without this girl for so long.

But then the baby is being taken away, and he doesn't have a name for her, and he never got to hold her, and he's not sure if that's for the best (he doesn't want to get attached) or if it's the worst decision he's ever made. He's leaning towards the second option.

He leaves the room, following the nurse who's taken his daughter, and he can hear Rachel behind him because after all these months, he knows the sound of her footsteps.

"Go back to Quinn" he hisses at her, and it's the first time in a long time that he's intentionally pushed her away. He knows he's doing it and he feels like crap.

"She sent me after you. You need me more right now" she whispers, because no matter what, she's always there. (He has no idea what he's done to deserve this girl).

"She doesn't even have a name"

"My birth mother didn't name me. She thought it best not to get attached, but you aren't the same as her. You love your daughter in a way my mother never loved me"

"I want to keep her"

"I know you do Noah, and you'd be an excellent father, but at the age of sixteen, there are things you just can't give to her. I know you want to give her the world, but there are other people out there, who aren't able to have children and you just have to remember that you are giving someone else the most amazing gift in the world" she spoke softly, before walking away and leaving him standing there, his nose pressed against the glass.

"Audrey Rachel Puckerman"

* * *

Quinn's still living in his house, but her bags are packed and she's just waiting for Rachel to come and pick her up so that she can move in with the Berry's.

He's sad to see her go because even though he's pissed at her for letting some random couple adopt Audrey, he feels so close to her after everything they've shared, and even though it sounds incredibly selfish, she's his link to Rachel, who has avoided him ever since Audrey was born.

Sure, she's still around – she and Quinn are closer than ever (he didn't even know that was possible), practically sisters now, but they haven't spoken – not properly – since that night outside the nursery.

Usually, he knows how he's screwed up but this time, he has no fucking clue, and it's driving him insane. He just wants Rachel – his Rachel – back, and he knows it sounds whipped but he doesn't care because it's true.

Rachel Berry has his balls in the palm of her hand and she doesn't even know it.

* * *

Things go back to normal. They go back to school (they've been on holidays since the week before Audrey was born) and he's really grateful, because Rachel's talking to him again.

It's just the two of them at school because Quinn's chosen to go to some school in the next town over so that she can have a fresh start and although Rachel put up a fight at first, she realizes it's the best thing that can possibly happen to Quinn (she was just freaked out that her best friend would replace her as soon as she had other options, but Quinn promised the crazy midget that they were forever bonded now).

The glee club is still there, and it's still an important part of Rachel's life. She thrives on the solos she's given, and her smile gets bigger with every round of applause she receives. Her face still falls every time someone else is given a solo but she's trying to be a team player so she doesn't comment on it, and the others love her for it.

Santana and Brittany invite her to go shopping with them (because deep down, they love Quinn, and they're grateful to Rachel for everything she's done), and she calls Noah, gushing about how amazing the two of them are. The three of them are inseparable in glee practice, and at lunch, the two of them make an effort to sit with Rachel at lunch. Sometimes, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana will hang out together on the weekends and he realizes that he's slowly losing her.

Kurt buys her clothes and Mercedes helps her practice her solos. She and Mike spend hours choreographing new routines – often with help from Brittany, who can be incredibly ditzy, but is an amazing dancer, and she, Matt, Tina and Artie watch horror movies together whenever they get the chance.

She even makes an effort to spend time with Finn.

It's only him that she's neglecting and he's fucking sick of it.

"The fuck you avoiding me for?" he asks her when he finally manages to get her away from everyone else for a second. "And don't tell me you aren't, because you are"

"I've been incredibly busy Noah"

"I'm one of your best friends Rach. You've made time for everyone else; why haven't you made time for me?"

He hears her whisper something that sounds remarkably like Audrey, and it suddenly makes sense. Audrey Rachel Puckerman. Audrey _Rachel _Puckerman.

"You freaked out because Audrey's middle name is Rachel right?"

"I don't want to be your friend Noah", she whispers, her eyes trained on the floor. Well fuck, he didn't see that one coming.

"Look Rach, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I didn't mean to do it. You're the best part of my life. Don't make me beg. I need you Rach"

"I don't want to be just a friend to you Noah. Whenever I close my eyes, I see you. Whenever I'm around you, I can feel your eyes staring at me and I know that I'm just imaging it because your _Puck _and I'm _Rachel _and there's no way you can ever want someone like me"

"I wanted you once Rachel, and fuck, I want you now"

So he kisses her because she's opening her mouth to talk some more and he doesn't want to listen right now, so he shuts her up in the best way possible.

"You're my girl now" he whispers before pressing his lips to hers again.

* * *

Its years in the future when he and Rachel are living in New York in some crappy little apartment while he works his ass off to finish his degree, and she's flying through Julliard like the star she is when he decides that he might be able to do this for the rest of his life.

Quinn and Matt live in the apartment down the hall from theirs (engaged already) because Rachel and Quinn couldn't bear to be separated after high school and he thinks that Matt might have had the right idea in getting down on one knee.

God, Mike's already proposed to Brittany, and Finn is in the middle of buying a ring for Santana (which is totally unexpected because everyone – well just Rachel and Quinn really – thought that Brittany and Santana would end up together), and the ring he's had picked out for months is still sitting in his cupboard.

So when she comes home from school that night, he's kneeling on the floor of their bedroom, just waiting for her to walk in. She starts crying as soon as she sees the ring, and he thinks that she's never been more beautiful than right now (the candles he lit are illuminating her face and she looks gorgeous).

"Marry me" he states, rather than asks, because even after all this time, he's still terrified she's going to wake up one morning and realize that she's too good for him.

"Rachel Eliza Puckerman has a nice ring to it", she answers, before throwing her arms around his neck. He thinks it's the best thing he's ever heard and he makes her say it about twelve times before he's satisfied.

* * *

Their wedding is perfect. Quinn's the maid of honour (no surprise there) and Brittany and Santana are bridesmaids (even after all this time, the two of them are as close as ever, which makes him wonder if Rachel and Quinn were onto something all that time ago).

Mike's his best man because he's convinced that he might need a ninja there in case Rachel tries to bolt, but he has Finn and Matt standing up for him as well (it's kinda nice to have Finn there, because even though it's going to be a while until their friendship is completely fixed, he loves the tall guy like a brother).

When Rachel says 'I do', he's fairly sure he's never been happier. Actually, he's 110% sure he's never been happier because Rachel is finally his, and he's been wanting this for a fucking long time (don't even doubt his badass status though – he's still fucking awesome).

He's still surprised when he's allowed to kiss the bride, because no matter how loyal Rachel is, he's made himself believe in the worst so he won't be disappointed.

* * *

By the time his second child is born, he's a man. He's not a sixteen year old, who got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant, and he's not messed up beyond recognition. He's not Puck: he's Noah. Everything about him is different. There's only one thing he has in common with that fucked up sixteen year old.

He's still madly in love with Rachel (Puckerman, not Berry).

They call their daughter Eloise (Ellie) Audrey Puckerman.

* * *

He never discovers why he's lucky enough to have Rachel, but eventually, he stops questioning it, and starts enjoying it.


End file.
